Nocturne
by DE-LISH-CIOUS
Summary: AUThe Haruno and Hyuuga's offspring are soon to be wed. the news is released, and chaos soon followed after.


Nocturne 

Author's note: This fiction is just something that popped out of nowhere, but for those who are looking for all of the action-y stuff, the fights, this is not your cup of tea. They'll be in a different circumstance all together (AU), but the characters remain, and I hope, their original attitude will too.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

Enjoy this, y'all!

* * *

She looked up at the sky, at the stars that dotted the majestic veil of darkness. The sight was too pretty, too untainted, too unreal.

"Have you ever thought of it? Being born, and having your destiny planned from the start?" She tucked her loose strands of pink hair behind her ears.

Sakura got up from the wooden bench; alike to the rest that decorates the park.

Her companion looked at her. "Sakura, you could reject the proposal."

Sakura looked at her friend, and laughed mirthlessly, her laughter echoing the empty park. "You think it's possible? We're considered the match made in heaven, the Romeo and Juliet."

Ino looked at her pityingly. "We all know what happened to them."

Despite her efforts on pacifying her best friend, Ino knows that the marriage between the Hyuuga and Haruno would be inevitable. Like what Sakura said, the marriage was planned since birth.

Both of the families were monopolizing the entire state's economy, and the marriage between the two power magnates would mean bringing Konoha to a greater height.

"We know it was supposed to happen some day… but so soon?" Sakura asked, staring at the sky, now empty and free of stars.

Ino cast a sad, pitying look towards her best friend.

Throwing aside all the childish bantering they had together, the arguments they had over a hopeless crush… they soon found out that nobody understood them like they did.

"You could elope." Ino offered helpfully.

Sakura turned towards her. "You need a mate to elope with, Ino. Who am I supposed to call? Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa". Ino smiled.

The girls broke into fits of laughter.

"Or you could try Shikamaru-kun." Ino offered.

"Nah, _too troublesome._" Sakura laughed.

"What about Choji-san?"

"_Sure Sakura, you want the bag of chips to come along?_" Sakura smiled.

"Naruto, then. He's your science partner since the beginning of the year."

Sakura paused. "Nah, he'll probably bring his ramen along."

"Or Hinata." Ino laughed.

She paused slightly. "Sakura… you finally smiled."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Yes, I did."

Ino patted her on the shoulder. "Maybe the marriage with Hyuuga Neji wouldn't be so bad. He's just a little… quiet, a little… temperamental… a little like a …"

"Block of stone? Yeah." Sakura added.

"Well, at least he won't lash out at you if you happen to blow your temper a little…"

Sakura pondered. There is no visible way out of this plight… of course, unless… **he** decides to help…

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, at least I kept the small details about their personalities; I left the ramen noodles, the moody attitude, and the bag of chips. It's a little test to see the response, something like prototype, something currently on trial.

If you don't like this lack of action-y stuff, you can always find another fic (I've loads of recommendations), or you can always write me a review, (lashing out or whatever). I'll obviously prefer the latter. (:

There won't be the all-out-for-revenge Uchiha Sasuke here, but we'll keep the moody side of him. I mean, isn't that the reason why he's so… hot.

Uchihas and Hyuugas will be competitors, how and why, no idea yet, but keep that in mind.

I _do not_ entertain flames. But if you do want to give me _constructive criticism_, be my guest. It'll help me a lot, and if it does, I'll probably dedicate something to you. But if you send me something like, _I hate your plot, they don't belong together, everything about it sucks_, well, I'm not the friendliest person to be around with at times.

But, hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. (:

_Whew, the author's note sure is long. I'll shorten it next time around. _


End file.
